


New Year, New Soulmates

by FutureThorn



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, High School, M/M, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, before canon, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: It was a tradition that Asahi, Daichi, and Koushi would spend three nights together at Koushi’s house in celebration of Asahi and Daichi’s birthdays. Seeing as they were born a day apart, it had always seemed to be the easiest way to celebrate throughout the whole two days.But when your friends are turning sixteen and that means possible soulmarks, it's not so easy to invite them over.





	New Year, New Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three. There just isn't enough fanfiction about all three of them together.
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu.

It was a tradition that Asahi, Daichi, and Koushi would spend three nights together at Koushi’s house in celebration of Asahi and Daichi’s birthdays. Seeing as they were born a day apart, it had always seemed to be the easiest way to celebrate throughout the whole two days. The boys had come up with the idea while in their first year of middle school as Koushi was unwilling to only celebrate one birthday. The smaller boy had practically dragged his two friends to his house on the Daichi’s birthday, daring them to try to stop him.

Of course, when it came to turning sixteen, things were different. Koushi didn’t want to force his two friends to stay over if it would make them uncomfortable. Being sixteen meant soulmates and soulmarks might show up. It was a deeply personal thing and Koushi was a bit worried that his birthday plan from years ago may not be applicable any longer. Of course, it wasn’t long until his fears were put to rest.

“What time should we be at your house for the sleepovers?” Daichi asked as the three walked out of school one day.

Koushi’s eyes went wide, “You guys still want to do that?”

“Did you not want to? We don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Asahi assured the smaller teen, suddenly nervous as to if he and Daichi were overstepping their bounds.

“No, I really want to! I just wasn’t sure if you guys would want to, I mean, it  _ is _ your sixteenth birthdays. You might get soul marks and that’s really personal. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to be over at my house,” Koushi admitted, smiling sheepishly as he rambled.

“If we get soul marks, we will definitely want to share them with you,” Daichi declared, placing his hand on Koushi’s shoulder as reassurance of how important the older teen was.

 

Two days later, Koushi opened his front door to his two best friends holding their bags for the weekend. Ushering them inside, the setter chatted away with his two companions, just as normal. Each one felt relaxed and happy, excited to spend a few days in each other’s company uninterrupted.

Just as they did every year, the three stayed together on Koushi’s bed, a queen sized western style bed that his parents had given him when they replaced their own. It fit all three teenagers, something that was a miracle on its own. While the three started the night separate, they woke on the morning of Daichi’s birthday with bodies entwined together.

It took a few moments to untangle themselves from the bed sheets and each other, but when they had, Daichi confirmed that he had not gotten his soul marks the night before, meaning his soulmate was younger than him.

After a few moments of quiet, the three made their way to the kitchen where they made breakfast together. By the time they were done, soulmates were the last thing on their mind. Instead the three were completely absorbed in each other, spending they day as they pleased.

 

That night, they made their way to bed once again, this time not even attempting to stay separate before falling asleep, knowing that they would only end up cuddled up at some point during the night.

Upon waking up, the three noticed that not a single wrist was clear. Scrambling to sit up, each boy stared at their wrists. On Daichi’s right wrist read  _ Sugawara Koushi _ , while his left read  _ Azumane Asahi _ . Similarly, scrawled on Asahi’s right wrist was  _ Sawamura Daichi _ , which was mirrored with  _ Sugawara Koushi _ on his left. Finally, Koushi could read  _ Sawamura Daichi _ on his right wrist and  _ Azumane Asahi _ on his left.

From where he sat on the side of the bed, Koushi lunged at the other two, throwing his arms around his soulmates in a hug. The other two tried their best to hold their oldest soulmate, but his momentum sent them all back onto the bed. The three stayed there for quite a while, just holding each other and comforting themselves in the closeness of their soulmates.

“I was hoping it would be you two,” Koushi finally murmured.

“Who else would it be?” Daichi teased lightly, drawing laughs from the other two.

“I thought for sure that you two would wake up with soulmarks yesterday,” Asahi confessed, drawing the attention of his companions.

“Even if we would have woken up with soulmarks yesterday, it wouldn’t change how important you are to us,” Daichi reassured his tall soulmate, leaning over to take Asahi’s hand in his own.

“Well, in any case, this is perfect. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Koushi declared, his eyes wide as he presented his soulmates with the truth. “I’m happy it’s you both.”

“Me too,” Asahi agreed.

“Of course I’m happy,” Daichi smiled widely.

The three weren’t the type to constantly proclaim who their soulmates were, but anyone who knew them was able to see the easy relationship and support between them. As they grew older, their lives seemed to intertwine even closer. By the time they were in their third year, it was no secret at all that the captain, vice-captain, and ace of the volleyball team were soulmates in a happy relationship. A few times, they had even been affectionately called the “Crow Parents” by their fellow volleyball third years. The three merely laughed it off and embraced the feeling of rightness that came with being around the other two.

It was their kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always, let me know. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to request rare pairings/OT3s etc. I do both romantic and platonic pairings and whatnot.


End file.
